1. Field
This invention relates to trigger systems for black powder rifles. It is specifically concerned with the class of trigger systems known as "single set," and provides such a system specifically suitable for use in side lock black powder rifles.
2. State of the Art
Back lock and side lock mechanisms of various types for black powder rifles are known. Traditionally, back lock mechanisms have been used only on repeating arms, when other structures, such as a cylinder or "harmonica" sliding magazine, was present in the receiver of the arm. Generally, side lock constructions are preferable and are exclusively used in single shot black powder rifles. The preferred side lock mechanisms used in black powder rifles of present day construction are substantially similar to the traditional side lock mechanism of the Hawken rifle.
The trigger assembly from the Hawken rifle is of the "double set" class and includes two triggers. The rear trigger does not actually fire the rifle but functions to "set" the front trigger for a light or "hair" trigger feel. When a more conventional ("stiff") or single stage trigger is desired the front trigger is pulled without first pulling the second or rear trigger. The single stage mode of operation is much faster and is usually preferred for field use such as hunting.
The use of two triggers for a double set firing system is disadvantageous because of the time required for pulling both triggers and because of the dangers and confusion inherent with such systems.